The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a semiconductor memory device employing a ferromagnetic gate and a method of manufacturing the same.
While dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and static random access memory (SRAM) devices are typically employed to store data in a semiconductor circuitry, the DRAM devices and the SRAM devices tend to take up significant spaces. For example, a DRAM device requires a field effect transistor and a charge storage capacitor, and an SRAM device typically requires six field effect transistors. A more compact memory device is thus desired.